Gui
by Aconit
Summary: [Traduction d'Aquamarine Stag] Thor découvre les plans de son père concernant Loki en même temps que la trahison d'un ami proche. Warnings : Thor/Loki, violence modérée.


Gui

 **Titre en vo** : Mistletoe (lien : /s/8158632/1/Mistletoe)

 **Auteur** : Aquamarine Stag (lien : /u/2554920/Aquamarine-Stag)

 **Warnings** : Loki/Thor, violence

 **Disclaimer** : je ne possède rien, pas même l'histoire :D

 **NdA** : Cette histoire fait encore plus sens quand on connait l'histoire de Loki, de Baldr et du gui. **(NdT** : Si ça vous intéresse, je mets un petit résumé que vous pouvez lire si ça vous intéresse, mais qui n'est pas nécessaire pour comprendre l'histoire : _Le dieu Balder avait des visions de sa propre mort. Effrayée, Frigg décida d'aller voir tous les éléments, les objets, plantes, animaux et humains pour leurs faire jurer de ne jamais faire de mal à Balder. Seulement, elle oublia de faire jurer le gui, parce qu'il lui paraissait faible et inoffensif. Mais Loki s'en aperçut. Alors, pendant une fête où tous les Ases s'amusaient à lancer des objets à la tête de Balder pour admirer son invincibilité, Loki mit dans la main d'un dieu aveugle une branche de gui. L'aveugle la lança à la tête de Balder, qui mourut sur le coup.)_

* * *

C'est le printemps ! Tout Asgard est remplie d'une joie extatique pour la fête de son réveil après l'hiver. Toutes les salles des banquets sont décorées de guirlandes et de bannières, tous les âtres brûlent en permanence, rôtissant des viandes et réchauffant l'hydromel pour la fête du printemps.

Dans la salle des banquets chaude et dorée, Thor est assis à une table de bois parfumée et rendue poisseuse par le vin qui s'y est répandu. A ses côtés, il y a son meilleur ami, Balder, mais, en cet instant, il ne lui prête pas vraiment attention.

À la place, ses yeux tombent sur Loki, assis à la fenêtre, ses jambes élancées repliées sous lui, les cheveux tressés lâchement, ses longs doigts pâles qui tournent les pages de son livre. Le corps entier de Thor se trouble et frémit en le voyant faire.

Loki relève le regard quand il sent le regard de son non-frère. Quelque chose dans la manière qu'a Thor de le regarder le fait rougir et revenir à son livre. Mais un instant plus tard, il relève furtivement le regard, et un léger sourire fait tressaillir ses lèvres. Il détourne les yeux à nouveau, rapidement, pour fixer, derrière la fenêtre, les prairies d'un vert chaud qui sont bleues à la lumière de la lune.

Thor secoue Balder par l'épaule.

« L'as-tu vu me sourire ? » demande-t-il, en souriant. Balder a un petit rire.

« Assure-toi qu'il te souriait bien avant de commencer à te vanter, » réplique Balder.

« Bien sûr qu'il me souriait, » dit Thor. « A qui d'autre pourrait-il sourire ? »

« Parfois, les gens sourient sans raison. »

« N'as-tu pas encore appris, Balder, que lorsque la plus jolie des choses dans une pièce sourit, elle sourit toujours à moi ? » dit Thor, en éloignant sa chaise de la table. Il se lève et va vers Loki ; il arrache le livre de ses mains.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » dit-il. « Il n'y a pas d'images, et qu'est-ce c'est que toutes ces lignes pas droites ? » Il donne l'impression exagérée d'être un homme idiot et borné. Les yeux de Loki brillent d'amusement.

Balder les regarde, silencieusement, de l'autre côté de la pièce, seul.

Depuis leur enfance, Balder et Thor sont des amis très chers. Ils ne sont pas amis de la façon dont Thor et Loki le sont. Ils ne passent pas tout leur temps ensemble. Néanmoins, ils se ressemblent beaucoup, et cette ressemblance les lie. Ils sont les plus forts des jeunes Asgardiens. Ils sont des merveilles de leur culture. Ils tiennent le combat et la guerre en haute estime, et tous deux placent au-dessus de tout le reste l'honneur, la loyauté, et le devoir envers leurs familles, leurs amis et leur nation. Leurs points communs les ont menés à une amitié profonde et proche. Il n'y a personne à Asgard en qui Thor a plus confiance qu'en Balder.

Balder est le seul en qui Thor et Loki ont assez confiance pour partager leur secret avec lui. Et l'amitié de Balder a été infiniment précieuse. Quand Thor alla avec son Père au Rassemblement à Alfheim, Balder avait porté de bonne grâce leurs lettres secrètes. Une nuit, quand le palais était fermé et que toute magie avait été bloquée par peur des Jötuns, Balder avait distrait le garde dans l'entrée pour que Loki puisse se téléporter de sa chambre à celle de Thor. Plus important, Balder est le seul ami avec qui ils peuvent être vraiment et honnêtement eux-mêmes. Près de Balder, ils n'ont pas à se cacher.

Lorsque Thor veut parler de Loki, il va voir Balder, qui lui ressemble tant. Comme Thor, Balder est fort, agressif, physiquement puissant et il comprend l'irrésistible attraction de Thor pour Loki d'une manière que Thor ne pense pas pouvoir expliquer. Balder voit la beauté de Loki, et parce qu'il est fort et basique, il sent aussi la légère attraction de la magie de Loki. Quand Thor décrit comment la peau froide de Loki se réchauffe sous les fourrures, comment son corps bouge, comment sonne son nom quand Loki le prononce, Balder l'écoute attentivement. Il lui donne une tape dans le dos avec un sourire, et lui dit qu'il est un « frère sacrément chanceux ».

Pendant deux ans, Thor s'est vanté auprès de son meilleur ami de son amour secret pour le plus beau de tous les Asgardiens de la cour. Si Thor était plus attentif, il pourrait commencer à réaliser que Balder écoute avec de moins en moins d'attention les descriptions de Thor. Il pourrait remarquer que ses tapes dans le dos se font plus rares et réticentes. Il pourrait commencer à réaliser que, lorsque Balder lui dit qu'il est un frère sacrément chanceux, ses yeux sont emplis de désir et d'envie. Mais il ne remarque rien. Thor est arrogant, confiant, mais, plus que cela, il a confiance, il est loyal et pense que tous les cœurs sont aussi loyaux que le sien.

Parce qu'il suppose que tous les cœurs sont aussi loyaux que le sien, il pense qu'il n'a rien à craindre le soir où Odin annonce les fiançailles de Loki et de Balder. Il s'assoit silencieusement à la table avec son père et son meilleur ami, en pensant que la fortune lui sourit parce que Balder est son meilleur ami, et qu'il n'y a aucune raison au monde pour que Balder conclue vraiment ce mariage. Thor doit juste lui parler seul à seul et lui demander de refuser les fiançailles. Et, parce que Balder est son meilleur ami et qu'il l'aime, il sait que Balder fera ce qu'il lui demande.

Balder, assis à ses côtés à la table, bredouille timidement. Il dit à Odin, en rougissant furieusement, que c'est un grand honneur, et qu'il est ému par le désir d'Odin de l'accueillir dans la famille.

« J'aime Thor comme un frère, » dit-il. « Et je jure que personne n'aimera Loki plus que moi. »

Thor va dans sa chambre cette nuit-là et se couche près de Loki, le cœur léger. Son père, ce vieux fou, a donné Loki à Balder. Balder va refuser. Dès que Thor le lui demandera, Balder va refuser ! Et il refusera parce qu'il est un vrai ami et qu'il sait que Thor aime Loki. Il s'endort heureux et dort du sommeil facile de ceux dont le cœur est infailliblement loyal.

Le lendemain matin, Thor trouve Balder dehors, essayant d'entrainer les nouveaux chevaux d'un an avec une longe.

« Balder, » attire-t-il son ami dans l'ombre de l'écurie. « Je suis désolé, je ne savais vraiment pas qu'il allait te piéger ainsi. J'avais l'impression que tu allais t'évanouir ! J'ai cru que j'allais me moquer du vieux fou. Il a fiancé Loki à toi, _mon_ meilleur ami, et l'une des rares personnes à Asgard qui est en position de le refuser. »

« Le refuser, » sourit Balder, incertain.

« Loki ne peut épouser que l'un d'entre nous, » rit Thor, d'un rire vantard et effronté. « Et, sans vouloir t'offenser, Balder, si c'est un choix entre toi et moi, je gagne. » Le sourit de Balder se durcit.

« Comment puis-je refuser des fiançailles ? » demande-t-il. « Je le ferais si je le pouvais, je sais combien tu tiens à lui… »

« Ne sois pas stupide, bien sûr que tu le peux, » dit Thor. « Tes parents ont tous deux été tués par les Géants des Glaces il y a des années de cela. Tu as vécu dans le palais, mais mon père n'est pas ton père. Il ne peut pas te forcer à te marier ! Il peut forcer Loki, mais pas toi. Tu es ton propre maitre, tout ce que tu as à faire, c'est refuser. » Thor a un large sourire réjoui. C'est si facile, une solution élégante et il sait, il croit vraiment qu'il peut compter sur son meilleur ami pour préserver son bonheur.

« Mais, Thor, tu me demandes de me dresser contre la volonté du roi d'Asgard… »

« Alors aie le courage que je sais que tu as et fais-le ! Tout ce que tu as à dire est non, c'est un des mots les courts de notre langue. »

« Et quelle sanction encourrais-je pour m'être élevé contre le roi ? Risquer la disgrâce aux yeux du Père de Toutes Choses est… »

« Je suis ton ami, » dit Thor. « Je nous considère comme étant très proches, et c'est au nom de cette amitié que je te dis que seules les femmes timorées et les petits garçons s'inquiètent de ce qu'un vieil homme borgne pourrait faire s'ils refusent poliment et très raisonnablement, alors arrête tes pleurnicheries, » dit Thor. Quelque part, sous sa confiance, il commence à sentir des tiraillements d'inquiétude.

« Thor, je ne… »

« Balder, » dit impatiemment Thor. « Arrête de bredouiller et de bafouiller, sois un homme, et va dire à mon père que tu refuses.

Les lèvres de Balder tremblent. Il dit doucement,

« Non. »

Pendant une seconde, Thor pense n'avoir pas entendu correctement. Puis soudainement, un torrent de mots coléreux et frustrés sort de la bouche de son ami.

« Tu n'es pas bon pour lui, Thor ! » murmure Balder avec un amour sauvage et désespéré. « Je vous ai vu ensemble, tu n'es pas bien pour lui. Tu l'étouffes, tu réclames son attention comme un gamin grognon, tu te mets en colère quand il ne fait ne serait-ce que regarder quelqu'un d'autre, et pourtant tu refuses de le reconnaitre en public. Tu le gardes comme une concubine secrète ! Et, le pire, Thor, la _pire chose_ de tout cela, c'est ce que tu es prêt à faire juste pour satisfaire ta lubricité. Comment peux-tu ? » crie-t-il. « Comment as-tu pu attirer ton propre frère dans les bois au milieu de l'hiver, tout en planifiant, _planifiant_ de faire ce que tu as fait… »

Thor coupe Balder en attrapant le col de sa chemise et en le jetant contre le mur, suffisamment fort pour qu'un réseau de petites craquelures y apparaisse. Sa colère explose ; elle pulse à l'intérieur de sa tête, envoyant des décharges dans ses veines et ses os. Il ne le voyait pas avant, mais maintenant tout est clair comme la lumière matinale, et cela affute sa rage jusqu'à ce qu'elle se concentre en un point étincelant. Une tragédie vieille comme le monde s'est jouée devant ses yeux : son meilleur ami est tombé amoureux de son amant. Balder aime Loki. De colère, Thor entoure de son poing le cou de Balder.

« Comme c'est noble, » gronde-t-il (sa voix est profonde et gronde comme le tonnerre), « d'être si inquiet pour lui quand tu as la volonté de mon père avec toi. Où étaient tous tes nobles sentiments concernant le bien-être de Loki quand tu me tapais dans le dos en me félicitant ? » Balder repousse Thor.

« Je ne refuserai pas ! » hurle-t-il. « Tu ne le mérites pas. Si tu l'aimais, tu n'aurais jamais… »

« Tu sais que je l'aime ! » rugit Thor, et jette violemment Balder hors de l'écurie, dans la piste de sable. Les chevaux hennissent de frayeur. « Tu as été notre ami et notre confident. Comment peux-tu nous trahir ainsi ? »

« Tu es égoïste et arrogant… »

« Et tu es un lâche, Balder ! » mugit Thor.

L'instant d'après, ils volent l'un vers l'autre. Thor projette Balder contre la clôture en bois. Son expression est enragée, teintée d'un profond sentiment de trahison.

« Si tu l'épouses, tu ne l'auras jamais vraiment, » dit Thor. « Il m'aimera toujours et nous n'arrêterons jamais, _jamais_. J'en ferais l'étalage, Balder, je ferais en sorte que toute la cour des Ases se moque du mari trompé que tu seras, et tu ne l'auras _jamais_. » Il sait que c'est une menace atroce, la menace d'une humiliation sans fin, mais il ne s'en soucie plus : la trahison de Balder est pire que tout ce que peut imaginer Thor.

Les yeux de Balder tremblent de rage et de panique.

« Tu es un vantard trop gâté. »

« Et tu es un lâche et un traître, » dit Thor. Le sang bat à ses tempes son corps lui semble être une fournaise.

Et puis, ils comprennent qu'ils sont dans une impasse. Balder sait que Thor et Loki continueront leur liaison et le feront passer pour un idiot pour le reste de sa vie, et Thor sait que Balder a trop désespérément envie d'être avec Loki pour refuser le mariage.

Ils restent debout pendant une minute, se fixant l'un l'autre, les épaules tressautant. Puis Thor détache son marteau de sa ceinture et le pose sur le sable.

« Combat-moi pour lui, » dit Thor.

« Quoi ? »

« Faisons-le selon l'ancienne tradition, dit-il. C'est le seul moyen. » Balder se redresse.

L'amour des traditions anciennes d'honneur et de combat est quelque chose qu'ils partagent, quelque chose qu'ils prennent tous les deux avec le plus grand sérieux.

« Combat-moi pour lui, » dit à nouveau Thor. « Nous nous battrons, et si je gagne, tu refuseras les fiançailles, et si tu gagnes je jure que j'arrêterais ma liaison avec Loki et… et je te donnerais ma bénédiction pour votre mariage. »

Un silence tendu règne pendant une seconde.

« Jure-le tu ? » demande Balder.

« Nous le jurerons tous deux, » dit Thor.

Ils posent leurs mains sur le manche du marteau sacré. Dans le cercle de sable, ils jurent sur le plus sacré des serments asgardiens que le vainqueur de leur duel obtiendra ce dont ils sont tous les deux tombés amoureux. Pendant un instant, ils sont comme ils étaient : deux jeunes amis, unis par un amour commun de la bataille.

Puis l'instant s'efface et ils savent que, peu importe qui gagnera, ils ne seront plus jamais amis.

Le lendemain matin apporte une aube lumineuse, claire et chaude. Par un accord tacite entre leurs deux esprits semblables, ils se retrouvent au manège d'entrainement des chevaux. Personne n'est là à part les rouges-gorges et un palefrenier, qui grommelle en abreuvant les chevaux.

Leur amitié les a souvent conduits à s'affronter. Alors qu'ils se regardent de chaque côté du cercle, aucun des deux n'est capable de voir l'autre comme un ami. Thor ne voit qu'un traître ; Balder voit une brute et la fin de tous ses espoirs de bonheur. La tension entre eux est palpable. Balder a tirée son épée lumineuse ; Thor a son marteau à ses côtés. Ils se saluent avec raideur et aucun d'eux ne sourit.

Quand ils se heurtent, c'est comme si le ciel se révoltait contre la lumière du soleil. Un grondement de tonnerre retentit, et son onde de choc explose à travers le sol. Ils frappent et parent avec leurs armes si rapidement et avec tant de puissance que les vibrations soulèvent des nuages de poussière et que le bruit résonne contre les montagnes.

C'est le bruit de la bataille qui amène Odin, Frigg et les autres nobles à l'extérieur.

Thor ne ressent que de la colère et de la trahison, et, en dessous, l'amour profond qui l'a amené à combattre son ami le plus proche. Il entend des hommes âgés hurler des encouragements. Il entend les autres crier en demandant ce qui a pu se passer entre eux pour les mener à se battre.

Thor est le premier à faire couler le sang. Balder le suit de près. Après cela, Thor perd le compte avec la clameur qui s'élève derrière lui. Seules la colère et la bataille coulent dans ses veines.

Le combat dure du matin au soir. Au crépuscule, Balder a l'avantage. Sa lame lumineuse lui permet de voir son ennemi. Mais Thor est plus fort. Il saigne et ses côtes sont brisées, mais il est toujours plus fort. Il lance son marteau contre l'épée de lumière plus fort qu'il ne l'avait fait auparavant, appelant à lui toute la force qu'il a en réserve. Il brise l'épée au milieu de la lame. Balder chancelle et Thor court vers lui.

Puis, ils luttent comme deux grizzlys, leurs bottent s'enfonçant dans la nouvelle terre printanière.

Et Thor est plus fort. Balder est sauvage et désespéré, mais Thor est plus fort.

Ils tombent dans la vallée profonde, entre deux grandes collines. Par la seule force de son corps, Thor force Balder à rester au sol. Il sent le corps de son ami trembler, mais il ne le laissera pas se relever. Il maintient son visage au sol, en grognant, les dents serrées en une colère inexprimable. Quelque part, loin du combat, il peut entendre son père lui crier, depuis le haut de la colline derrière eux, de laisser partir Balder, qu'il a gagné, que tous peuvent voir qu'il a gagné et que le combat est terminé, mais Thor ne peut faire obéir ni sa rage ni son corps.

Puis deux petites mains froides touchent ses épaules et toute sa force semble s'évanouir.

« Arrête, » siffle Loki. « Arrête-toi. Arrête, Thor, pourquoi vous vous battez ? Thor, arrête immédiatement et dis-moi pourquoi vous vous battez. »

Il a mal, il saigne, certains de ses os sont brisés, et il a l'impression que son visage a été lacéré quand Balder l'a frappé avec le pommeau de son épée. Il relève le regard vers Loki à la lueur de la lune, la vision obscurcie et douloureuse à cause du sang dans ses yeux.

Balder relève la tête. Son visage est souillé de sang et de larmes. Des brins d'herbes arrachés s'accrochent à ses cheveux blonds. Il recrache de la poussière et regarde Loki avec douleur.

« Tu es parfait, » murmure-t-il à Loki. « Et je t'aimerai jusqu'à ma mort. Tu aurais pu avoir un vrai mariage avec moi, Loki, mais je peux voir que ce n'est pas ce que tu veux. Tu préfères être sa pute pour le reste de ta vie. Bien. Sois donc ça. Je ne te veux pas comme ça, parce que c'est tout ce que tu es : sa pute. »

Le dernier mot explose dans le cerveau de Thor, lui ôtant toute capacité de réflexion. Il se relève difficilement ; il pense qu'il va frapper Balder si fort qu'il ne pourra jamais plus parler.

Les bois deviennent silencieux. Les oiseaux cessent de chanter. Les criquets se taisent. Même le vent chaud du printemps arrête de souffler. Thor sent quelque chose de glacé sur sa peau brûlante. Il regarde ses mains, et les voit se recouvrir de flocons de neige blancs. Son estomac se serre. Il se retourne pour regarder Loki.

Loki est blanc. Tout son corps est secoué de rage. Ses yeux verts et bien trop vieux bouillonnent de rage sous l'insulte. Il ne dit rien et se contente de rire un rire froid et sans joie.

« Loki, » dit Thor dans un murmure enroué, « il est juste en colère. Il t'aime. Il ne pense pas ce qu'il dit. »

Même trahi, Thor est un ami fidèle. Il essaye d'expliquer les actions de Balder à Loki, de calmer sa colère, parce qu'il sait que Loki peut faire des ravages quand il est si ouvertement insulté. Loki regarde à Balder avec une rage sans pitié. Le jeune homme rampe sur l'herbe, brisé et épuisé.

Sans un mot, Loki se détourne et retourne au palais. La neige tombe densément à présent, en chassant la chaleur. Au matin, l'hiver est revenu et la terre est recouverte de blanc.

Ce matin-là, depuis sa fenêtre, Thor regarde Loki marcher dans la neige. Il fouille les congères, cherchant quelque chose. Après un moment, il se laisse tomber sur ses genoux et arrache quelque chose à la terre. Il l'enroule dans sa cape verte et retourne au palais.

Ce soir-là, Thor va dans la chambre de Loki. Il veut le voir, être auprès de lui pendant qu'il récupère. Il pense que côtoyer un tel être magique ressoudera ses os et raccommodera sa chair. Loki est assis à la fenêtre, regardant la neige au-dehors.

Sous le lit, Thor aperçoit la cape verte de Loki. Il se penche et la prend, puis la déroule.

À l'intérieur se trouve une petite branche de gui couverte de sang.

« Loki ? » demande Thor. « Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Rien, Thor, » dit doucement Loki. Il prend la main de son frère et l'emmène au lit. Thor s'y étend et, rien qu'en ayant Loki assis à ses côtés qui lit à haute voix, il se sent immédiatement mieux. Tout va redevenir normal à nouveau. Il a perdu un ami, mais il a gardé celui qu'il aime.

Il n'y aura pas de printemps cette année.

* * *

NdT : J'espère n'avoir pas laissé de fautes, mais si c'est le cas, n'hésitez pas à me le dire ! En tout cas, j'espère que ça vous a plu :D


End file.
